La naissance d'un ange
by Lady Morgane Slytherin
Summary: OS rien avoir avec HP, même si c'est marqué : le mail de FictionPress n'arrive pas et ça doit être posté aujourd'hui. Petit cadeau moitié-guimauve moitié-n'importe quoi... pour l'annif 13 ans, ça se fête ! de ma ch'tite soeur :p


_**La naissance d'un ange**_

**Chapitre 1** : _Introduction_

Bien le bonjour, chers lecteurs ! Je vais vous conter aujourd'hui une histoire, qui, contrairement à mon habitude, n'a strictement rien avoir avec Harry Potter (même si c'est marqué, parce que le mail de fiction press n'arrivait pas et que ça _doit_ être posté aujourd'hui).

Vous avez tous, je suppose, entendu parler un jour ou l'autre des anges, ces êtres mythiques vivant au Paradis, avec deux belles ailes blanches dans le dos, incarnant la pureté et l'innocence - du moins, dans la Bible, ainsi en est-il.

Il y a de nombreuses représentation des anges, puisque personne n'en ayant jamais vu, chacun est libre d'imaginer ces êtres comme il le souhaite.

Pour ma part, je décrirai ici un seul ange, dont l'existence même ne peut être mise en doute. Certains - que je ne nommerai pas ici, s'il lisent cette histoire, ils se reconnaîtront - jugeront que « mon » ange n'en est pas un, et tiendrait plus du démon. Mais moi, étant, ses parents mis à part, la personne qui la connaît le mieux, je pense pouvoir affirmer que le nom lui convient très bien.

Ici, nulle magie, ni ailes, ni Paradis, mais un seul être, que j'aime de tout mon coeur.

A ma petite soeur Morgane, qui vient d'avoir ses 13 ans.

**Chapitre 2 : **_Et qu'est-ce qu'un ange, au juste ?_

Un ange, mesdames et messieurs, n'a point besoin d'ailes. Il n'est pas plus magique ou immortel que vous ou moi, au contraire.

Un ange se caractérise par une empathie assez développée, un visage... eh bien, d'ange, une gentillesse exemplaire et un caractère qui le rend très sensible à toutes méchancetés dirigées vers lui, même s'il ne le montre pas. Un ange se laisse facilement entraîner par les autres, tout à son effort de leur faire plaisir, même à ses dépends. Il est parfois un peu naïf, et parfois d'une clairvoyance étonnante.

Je pourrais encore discourir sur d'autres qualités ou défauts, mais cela ne servirait à rien. Parce que je peux vous décrire un ange pendant un million d'années, et cela ne vous avancerait pas plus. C'est comme si je voulais vous décrire quelqu'un. Si je vous dit qu'une fille est blonde, jolie, aux yeux bleus, seriez-vous la reconnaître ? Non, n'est-ce pas ?

Eh bien, messieurs-dames, un ange est difficile à reconnaître. Parce qu'il y a les personnes parfaitement normales, qui regroupent cependant toutes les caractéristiques ci-dessus. Et puis, il y a les anges. Comment différencier les deux, me diriez-vous ?

Les anges sont assez peu nombreux, autant que vous le sachiez. Et, pour tout vous dire, cela m'a pris 13 ans pour m'apercevoir qu'il y en avait un chez moi. Comment je l'ai su ? La seule réponse sincère que j'ai, c'est : aucune idée.

**Chapitre 3 : **_Un ange est né, il y a treize ans_

Il y a treize ans, le 2 octobre 1995, un bébé naissait. Pas très extraordinaire - hormis pour les parents - me direz-vous. Oui, mais (parce qu'il y a un mais) ! Mais, ce bébé, c'était (oui, parce qu'à 13 ans, je peux quand même plus mettre le présent :p) ma p'tite soeur.

Bien sûr, vous allez me dire que tout le monde dit toujours que sa soeur, son père, sa mère ou que sais-je est le(la) meilleur(e) du monde ! D'ailleurs, j'entends souvent Mathilde, une de mes amies, dire que sa soeur (qui a quinze ou seize moi et qui est trognonne, si vous voulez tout savoir) et son père sont les meilleurs du monde. Eh bien, je ne suis PAS D'ACCORD (enfin, si, sa soeur et son père sont extra, mais pas les meilleurs) !! DONC ! mesdames et messieurs, en vérité je vous le dis (ça commence vraiment à devenir du n'importe nawak, ce truc), ma soeur, elle est géniale. J'vous jure, des soeurs comme ça, ça s'trouve pas dans un kinder surprise :)

Donc, voilà, une p'tite histoire qui n'en est pas une, juste pour dire que ma soeurette, je l'adore et aussi :

BON ANNIVERSAIRE, MA PUCE !

Ouala, ma chérie :) C'pas bien long, ça part en peu en couille vers la fin, et c'est un peu guimauve au début, mais c'pour toi !


End file.
